The present invention concerns a proximal tibial cuff for use in the treatment of fractures of the lower leg.
As is well known, the treatment of a lower leg fracture typically involves the application of a plaster cast or the like to a patient's injured limb. In order to achieve proper healing of the fracture with a minimum of inconvenience to the patient, a cast should be both stable and comfortable and should not interfere significantly with movement of the knee. In addition, to further the healing process, it is also desirable that a lower leg cast minimize the exposure of the fracture area to weight-bearing forces when the patient stands on the injured leg. The present invention is directed toward the foregoing considerations.